


shiratorizawa: the home of everyday champions

by candyharlot



Series: zine fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akihabara, Gen, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Zine: Everyday Champions, it's cute, they go to a maid cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyharlot/pseuds/candyharlot
Summary: “Thanks, Tsutomu,” Tendou says with a grin as he takes them. After inspecting them, bending them this way and that to make sure they’re the right size, he turns to Ushijima. “Hey, Wakatoshi-kun. Put these on for me, would ya?”Ushijima sets down his teacup and Tendou can hear everyone holding their breath as their ace deliberates.“Very well,” Ushijima replies. He takes the pink bunny ears from Tendou’s grasp and carefully fits them onto his head. After he’s satisfied he turns to Oohira, who’s seated on his opposite side. “Is this the correct way?”Shirabu makes a strangled noise as he chokes on his cake.





	shiratorizawa: the home of everyday champions

“Satori,” Oohira intones. “Slow down. I think we lost a few.”

“Eh?” Tendou skids to a halt when he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. He was so focused on getting to his favorite anime store that he wasn’t even paying attention to whether or not everyone was keeping up.

Well, that’s not entirely true - he’s been sure to keep an eye on Ushijima. The last time Tendou brought him to Akihabara he lost him within ten minutes and suffered a miniature heart attack. Of course, he found him, eventually - it’s hard to miss a guy who towers over everyone in his immediate vicinity. Predictably, his interest was caught by a shop specializing in eclectic pottery.

Still, Tendou breathes a sigh of relief when he spots Ushijima, peering into a cat cafe a short distance away.

“Hmmm. Well, there’s two of them,” Oohira mutters to himself as Shirabu and Kawanishi approach. Tendou’s eyes widen when he realizes they’re sharing earbuds and - more fascinating - Kawanishi is _smiling_.

_Oh ho ho?_

Oohira pulls out his phone. “Looks like we’re missing the other three,” he says. “I’ll see if I can get ahold of Hayato.”

 _“Oi, lovebirds!”_ Tendou shouts when they’re a short distance away. The effect is just as satisfying as Tendou could have hoped: Shirabu jumps apart from Kawanishi, almost bumping into a group of girls walking the opposite way.

While Kawanishi appears mostly unperturbed at Tendou’s shenanigans, as they get closer, Tendou sees that Shirabu’s expression is downright homicidal. Tendou can’t help it - he cackles so hard tears spring to his eyes.

“Ya shoulda - ” he wheezes, “Ya shoulda seen yer _face_ , Kenjirou-kun!”

“You’re such a _shit_ ,” Shirabu snarls. “Not to mention embarrassing. Can we like… Migrate to a cafe or something? People are staring.”

“Not until we figure out where we lost the others,” Oohira replies, always the voice of reason. “Hayato isn't answering - I think the cellphone service around here is oversaturated.” He turns around. “Hey, Wakatoshi, do you remember where we saw Tsutomu and the others last?”

Ushijima looks up from the window of the cat cafe and walks over to where the rest of the team is collected under an awning. He rubs his chin as he considers. “I recall seeing a strange woman attempting to solicit Goshiki. Perhaps they stopped to listen.”

Just as Tendou composes himself, he promptly loses his shit all over again.

“Satori, that’s enough,” Oohira scolds, but his tone is more exasperated than angry and it does nothing to quiet Tendou’s howling. “What do you mean by ‘strange woman’?”

“Hmmm.” Tendou hears rather than sees Ushijima frown. “Her clothes and manner of speaking were strange.”

“Hooooo, boy. You crack me up, Wakkun,” Tendou manages through his tears. He claps a hand on Ushijima’s broad back before turning to Oohira. “He means a maid. They’re at a maid cafe. Not sure which one, since we’ve passed a few, but they can’t be far.”

Tendou watches as Oohira’s expression morphs from one of confusion, to understanding, to one of legitimate concern. Tendou reckons the concern is on Goshiki’s behalf. “I see.”

“Not to worry, Reon-san!” Tendou makes a show of rolling up his sleeves. “I got this.”

Oohira nods resignedly as he follows Tendou down the sidewalk. “We’re placing our hopes in you, Satori.”

★★★

They find Goshiki, Yamagata and Semi at the second maid cafe on their route. Tendou hasn’t been to this one before - his usual spot boasts craft tables and weekly promotional drinks inspired by different anime.

This one seems like it could be fun, but it also looks like it just opened. The scent of fresh paint, though buried underneath a floral air freshener, tickles Tendou’s nose.

“Good afternoon, Masters,” the girl at the counter says in a soft, melodic voice she’s probably practiced to a “T.” Tendou narrows his eyes at her; she looks like she could be Goshiki’s age but it’s far more likely that she’s a senior in high school or a freshman in college. “Would you - ”

Tendou braces his hands on the edge of the counter and stands on his tiptoes so he can see to the back of the cafe. He instantly recognizes the outline of Goshiki’s bowl-cut. “Tsu-to- _mu_!” Tendou shouts. “Hold tight! We’ve come to rescue you!”

Goshiki’s head whips around, eyes wide and guilty, but once he realizes who the voice belongs to he gives a small, awkward wave.

“Please excuse our friend,” Shirabu murmurs to girl, who does seem a little rattled now that Tendou looks down his nose at her. “Would you mind if we joined our friends? I believe they’re sitting in the back section.”

“Yes! Yes, of course,” the girl says in that same soft voice, although now it’s a little shaky. She grabs a few menus and motions for them to follow her. “Please, follow me, Masters.”

★★★

In the end, they join two tables so that the whole team can sit together. Ushijima struggles a bit to fit into his allotted space, but he struggles with a grace and determination that Tendou can’t help but admire. He can’t look away as Ushijima tries to sip out of the miniscule teacup they gave him.

Tendou glances up to find that he’s not the only one having a crisis. Goshiki’s cheeks are red as he holds his own empty teacup stationary at his lips, and Shirabu’s mouth is slightly agape, the cake on his fork forgotten.

“Sorry for disappearing like that,” Semi breaks the silence as he stirs his cappuccino. “Initially we were just going to stay for a few minutes, but…”

“...and then they took a liking to Goshiki,” Yamagata finishes, nudging Goshiki’s shoulder. “He even got a pair of bunny ears and a personal serenade. All complimentary.”

“Not gonna lie,” Semi says to Tendou, “It was actually pretty cool.”

Goshiki’s blush deepens as he pours himself more tea from the pot in the middle of the table.

Tendou rests his chin in his hands and nods pensively. “Good job, Tsutomu,” he says with a wink. “I’m proud of ya. Rock that bowl cut.”

“Thanks, Tendou-senpai,” Goshiki mutters into his teacup.

“But I do have one question.” A slow, lopsided grin spreads across Tendou’s face as an idea occurs to him. “Where’re the bunny ears now? Ya didn't throw 'em away did ya?”

Yamagata catches Tendou’s eye and shakes his head minutely in a way that clearly says, _Leave it alone, dude._

At the same time Goshiki sinks further down into his chair and shakes his own head so hard his bangs become displaced. “No way!” he whines as he straightens them. “I’m not putting them back on. You can't make me - ”

“Pfffft, calm down. I wasn’t talkin’ ‘bout _you_.” Tendou holds his hands out expectantly. When Goshiki hesitates, he rolls his eyes. “C’mon, Tsutomu. Hand ‘em over.”

Goshiki glances over at Ushijma - probably to be sure his idol isn’t paying attention - before finally pulling the bunny ears out of their place in his lap and pushing them across the table.

“Thanks, Tsutomu,” Tendou says with a grin as he takes them. After inspecting them, bending them this way and that to make sure they’re the right size, he turns to Ushijima. “Hey, Wakatoshi-kun. Put these on for me, would ya?”

Ushijima sets down his teacup and Tendou can hear everyone holding their breath as their ace deliberates.

“Very well,” Ushijima replies. He takes the pink bunny ears from Tendou’s grasp and carefully fits them onto his head. After he’s satisfied he turns to Oohira, who’s seated on his opposite side. “Is this the correct way?”

Shirabu makes a strangled noise as he chokes on his cake.

“Ah - yes, I believe so,” Oohira clears his throat, and Tendou can’t help but notice even the great _Benkei_ is a little flushed. “Ah, let me straighten them a bit… There.”

Tendou waves over one of the maids and hands her his phone. “Hey! Sorry - would ya mind taking a picture of all of us?” he asks.

A voice needles him in the ribs, poking at his heart: _I dunno when we’ll all be together like this again… If ever._

“Yes, of course, Master,” the girl replies with a bow. “Let me know whenever you’re ready.”

“I...2...3… Say cheese!”

★★★

Later that afternoon, on their way back to Miyagi, Ushijima asks Tendou if he can see the photo in question. Everyone else is passed out on the bus except for Kawanishi, who’s playing a game on his phone while Shirabu snoozes against his shoulder.

“Yeah, o’course.” Tendou scrolls through the dozen or so photos he’d taken of Ushijima at the cat cafe until he lands on the right one. “Ya look like a proper champion, Wakkun,” Tendou teases. “Thanks for bein’ a good sport.”

“It’s no problem.” Ushijima meets Tendou’s gaze after a moment, a rare grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Our team is full of champions.”

“Gee,” Tendou murmurs as his hand finds Ushijima’s, linking their fingers together in a way that’s familiar but still new enough to send little sparks of electricity up Tendou’s arm, igniting the heat rising on the back of his neck. “That’s sweet of ya.”

Ushijima squeezes it. “It’s the truth.”

“Shiratorizawa,” Tendou muses as he gazes out the window, at the rolling hills of Sendai. “The home of everyday champions.”

★★★ 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my entry to the shiratorizawa zine, "everyday champions" :3c  
> hope you enjoyed it!!!! find me on twitter [@candy_harlot](http://twitter.com/candy_harlot)


End file.
